


В поисках собаки

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради нового варп-усилителя совсем не трудно вернуть потерявшуюся собаку и совсем не важно, если собак вдруг окажется пять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках собаки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мойра ОКей и sige_vic 

**Часть первая. Обещание Арчера**

– Мы ЧТО? – при всем своем желании доктор Маккой вряд ли сумел бы послать Джиму Кирку более зловещий взгляд, чем тот, которым он сейчас пытался прожечь дыру в капитане. Но, к великой его досаде, дыра не соизволила прожигаться, а потому Джим Кирк даже бровью не повел.

– Мы отправляемся искать собаку адмирала Арчера, – невозмутимо повторил капитан доктору, как будто поиск и возвращение утерянных домашних питомцев адмиралам Звездного Флота было для них совершенно обыденным делом. – Еще вопросы есть?

Вопросы были, и очень даже многочисленные. Вот только все присутствующие на собрании члены экипажа предпочитали их держать при себе.

– С какой целью мы будем искать какую-то собаку? Насколько мне известно, от руководства Звездного Флота никаких заданий не поступало, и «Энтерпрайз» должен оставаться в доках Звездной базы-3 еще пять стандартных суток. – Все-таки лейтенанту Ухуре чувство самосохранения изменило первой. Она даже попыталась злобностью взгляда посоперничать с доктором Маккоем, однако, так же как и он, оказалась не в силах развеять неискоренимый капитанский энтузиазм.

– За это мы получим новый варп-усилитель, – блеснув белозубой улыбкой, ответил Джим Кирк. – И такой будет только у нас.

Команда обменялась скептическими взглядами, но уточняющий вопрос вновь задала одна Ухура.

– В Звездном Флоте теперь раздают усилители за собак?

– Не совсем так, лейтенант, – отозвался коммандер Спок, никак не реагируя на крайне раздраженный тон своей пассии, – однако адмирал Арчер дал ясно понять, кому отдаст предпочтение в случае возвращения его питомца.

– Таким образом, чтобы стать флагманом Звездного Флота, нам всего лишь нужно вернуть ему собаку, – подхватил капитан, нечаянно копируя поучительный тон своего старпома. – Нет ничего проще! – на всякий случай добавил он, чтобы внести жизнерадостную нотку в свое повествование.

Команда вновь обменялась скептическими взглядами.

– А где мы будем ее искать? – энсин Чехов по-кадетски поднял руку, прежде чем задать вопрос.

– О, а вот об этом нам расскажет Скотти.

Джим Кирк уставился на главного инженера, главный инженер уставился на капитана в ответ.

– Я не знаю, где искать эту чертову собаку, кэп! – в пух и прах проиграв капитану в гляделки, наконец-то сообщил Скотти. – Я давно ее вернул бы, если бы мог. Я полгода просидел на ледяной планете, думаете, я не пытался?

Чехов и Сулу были склонны поддержать главного инженера, но тут в разговор вновь вмешался коммандер Спок.

– Но в тот момент вы не располагали ресурсами «Энтерпрайза», – крайне резонно заметил вулканец. В воздухе явственно повисло «а еще этим вопросом не занимался я», все благоразумно сделали вид, что не заметили этого. – Теперь же ситуация в корне другая. Я хотел бы ознакомиться с вашими расчетами.

Монтгомери Скотт округлил глаза, не в силах поверить, что вулканец и правда считает, будто главный инженер сохранил расчеты годовой давности, относящиеся к трансварпным перемещениям собак, но потом сдался и активировал падд. Он действительно их сохранил.

– Не знаю, чем это вам поможет, в формуле слишком много переменных. Боюсь, эта задачка окажется вам не по зубам.

Спок вежливо оттеснил главного инженера от компьютера и молча занял его место, совершенно не выказывая никаких признаков раздражения или возмущения. Однако за последующие несколько десятков минут температура воздуха в зале совещаний существенно упала. Павел Чехов ненароком поежился, наблюдая за выпирающими лопатками старпома, которые молчаливым укором демонстрировали оскорбленное вулканское достоинство.

– Все понятно, – наконец сообщил Спок ко всеобщему облегчению.

– Правда, что ли? – похоже, Скотти все-таки не был знаком с таким понятием, как «здравый смысл», потому как в его голосе явно звучало удивление. Более того – он не поленился наклониться вперед, силясь разглядеть, что именно в хаосе старых формул и расчетов понятно Споку.

– Судя по вашим расчетам, собака адмирала не могла материализоваться по совершенно естественным причинам.

– Она умерла? – не выдержал Павел Чехов.

– Нет, энсин. Наш инженер отправил ее в параллельную реальность.

– Всего-то? – Капитан Кирк явно не ожидал столь прозаического решения поставленной задачи и теперь, кажется, был несколько разочарован.

– И раскидал по пространственно-временному континууму, – невозмутимо продолжил Спок.

– То есть он ее расчленил? – снова подал голос русский вундеркинд. – Вы же сказали, что она не умерла?

– Она не умерла. – Лопатки Спока снова угрожающе зашевелились. – Мистер Скотт расщепил собаку на пять идентичных копий, которые, как я уже сообщил ранее, материализовались в параллельной вселенной, имеющей некое сродство с нашей. По всей видимости, копии раскиданы по временной шкале той реальности линейно. Если объединить формулу 3В и координаты заданной точки, можно рассчитать место, а главное, время, куда ее переместило. Следовательно, перенастроив транспортатор «Энтерпрайза» в нужном режиме, мы сможем также переместиться в заданные временные и пространственные промежутки и вернуть животное в нашу реальность.

– Я же говорил – нет ничего проще! – Джим Кирк довольно ухмыльнулся и в знак капитанского расположения даже хотел похлопать старательного вулканца по плечу, но, заметив подозрительный взгляд Ухуры, быстро убрал руку за спину.

Тишину нарушил язвительный голос доктора Маккоя.

– Извините, но мне одному кажется, что перемещения в параллельные реальности опасны для здоровья? Никому не пришло в голову, что собака могла материализоваться в открытом космосе, или свалиться в черную дыру, или поджариться на ближайшей звезде? А может, и все вместе, учитывая, что собак пять!

– Не-а, не могла, – категорично заявил Скотти, все еще продолжая следить за хитроумными манипуляциями старпома в своих расчетах, – я экспериментировал с трансварпным перемещением, направляя молекулярный поток на принимающую платформу другого транспортатора, находящегося на одном из кораблей Звездного Флота. Стало быть, собака могла материализоваться только на движущемся объекте, скорее всего – на звездолете.

– Только на звездолете, – подтвердил Спок. – Каждая копия должна была материализоваться на принимающей платформе транспортатора установленного образца Звездного Флота. Естественно, стоит принять во внимание некоторую погрешность расчетов мистера Скотта, работы транспортатора и наличия вихревых полей подпространства, а потому материализация животного могла произойти и не на принимающей платформе, однако по моим расчетам – на расстоянии не большем, чем сто метров в каком-либо направлении от нее.

– И какова вероятность такого исхода? – не унимался доктор.

– Ну, процентов девяносто, – неуверенно протянул Скотти.

– Девяносто целых и шесть десятых, – уточнил Спок, что, видимо, должно было окончательно развеять последние сомнения доктора Маккоя.

– Нам подходит! – радостно согласился Джим Кирк и воззрился на старпома с выражением смиренного ожидания и робкой надежды. – Значит, остается только рассчитать временные точки и придумать, как вернуться назад. Это ведь не займет много времени?

Обычно после такого взгляда женская часть экипажа «Энтерпрайз» теряла способность к членораздельной речи, а некоторые особо чувствительные натуры и к активной мозговой деятельности. Однако коммандер Спок к женской части экипажа не относился и откликнулся конструктивным: «Я подключу посла Спока».

Лейтенант Ухура отреагировала саркастическим смешком, но ее никто не услышал из-за бодрого капитанского:

– А я адмирала Пайка. Он как раз проводит инспекцию на Звездной Базе-3 и, конечно же, согласится помочь своей бывшей команде.

О том, что предыдущий полет адмирала Пайка с этой самой командой закончился для первого инвалидным креслом, никто капитану напоминать не стал. Тем более что пока было непонятно, чем должна завершиться предстоящая миссия. Могло статься, адмиралу Пайку тогда еще крупно повезло.

* * *

Через три с половиной часа весь старший офицерский состав «Энтерпрайза» возобновил обсуждение плана спасения бигля адмирала Арчера, но теперь, ко всеобщей радости, к обсуждению присоединился и адмирал Пайк.

– Вы снова ходите! – возликовал Павел Чехов при виде своего первого капитана, бодро вышагивающего по залу совещаний без каких-либо поддерживающих устройств.

– Надеюсь, что это надолго, – не менее радостно ответил адмирал.

– Итак… – игнорируя всеобщее воодушевление по не касающемуся основного дела поводу, Спок поспешил поделиться новостями, – нам с послом удалось определить необходимые временные и пространственные координаты. Посол утверждает, что эта вселенная ему знакома. Кроме того, я изготовил специальные датчики, благодаря которым можно будет вернуться назад в любой момент времени. Точно такие же датчики я встроил в ошейники, которые будет необходимо надеть на обнаруженных животных, чтобы начать транспортацию. Код активации для ошейников – 2203 2233. 

– Это же дата рождения капитана, – просиял энсин Чехов.

– Так и есть, – расплылся в улыбке Джим Кирк. – Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Спок, вспомнить о моем дне рождении. 

– Я всего лишь заботился о целесообразности. – Вулканец очень живописно задрал левую бровь, стараясь игнорировать гневный взгляд лейтенанта Ухуры. – Так код активации будет легче запомнить. А теперь первая временная точка – год 2151. 

– Что? – не поверил своим ушам знаток всех памятных дат и чисел энсин Чехов. – Год запуска «Энтрпрайза» под командованием самого капитана Арчера? – Паренек так разволновался, что даже начал заикаться. – О! Можно мне отправиться туда? Можно? Это ведь единственный на тот момент звездолет с нужным нам транспоратором!

– Чехов, не забывай, что это другой капитан Арчер, из другой вселенной, – явно встревоженной столь бурной реакцией энсина ответил капитан Кирк.

– Если позволите, капитан, исходя из того, что появление Нерона создало новую временную ветку только в 2233 году, то тот капитан Арчер идентичен капитану Арчеру из нашей вселенной, – неожиданно поддержал Спок энтузиазм Чехова, – однако в целях большей безопасности я посоветовал бы не осуществлять путешествия в одиночку. Пару энсину мог бы составить лейтенант Сулу.

– Э-э-э, – попытался ввернуть очень мощный контраргумент Сулу, но радостный вопль Чехова немедленно заглушил конструктивный довод лейтенанта.

– Решено, – согласился капитан, – Чехов и Сулу отправятся в первую заданную точку. Что со второй, Спок?

– Недалекое будущее, капитан, год 2267. Посол утверждает, что полученные координаты ему знакомы, вероятно, собака материализовалась на звездолете «Энтерпрайз» с кодировкой NCC-1701.

– На нашем «Энтерпрайзе», – возликовал Джим Кирк, но тут же был вынужден сам себя поправить. – То есть не совсем на нашем. Значит, никому из экипажа туда нельзя, – капитан заинтересовано воззрился на Кристофера Пайка. – Адмирал, не желаете ли побывать в 2267 году?

Адмирал, если и желал отправиться в какой бы то ни было год, то свое желание тщательно скрывал.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, капитан, я еще не совсем оправился после болезни. Да и возраст уже не тот, чтобы бегать за животными по параллельным реальностям.

– На этот счет можете не беспокоиться, – прервал покаянную отповедь адмирала Спок. – Посол уверил меня, что в момент появления собаки экипажу «Энтерпрайза» будет не до нее, а следовательно, и не до вас. Поэтому вы сможете легко вернуть животное.

– Ну, если вы так говорите, – с сомнением проговорил адмирал Пайк. – Тогда, вероятно, мне стоит согласиться.

– Отлично. Теперь ты, Боунз. – Джим Кирк взял из рук Спока падд и проглядел столбец цифр, написанных убористым почерком старпома. – 2365 год. Риск минимальный. Но для надежности можешь взять с собой кого-нибудь из медицинской службы, – Джим Кирк многозначительно подмигнул доктору, – да вот хотя бы сестру Чепел. Она кажется мне достойной кандидатурой.

– Можно подумать, если меня расщепит на атомы, мне будет не все равно, плавают ли они в вакууме одни или вперемешку с атомами сестры Чепел. Так что нет, покорнейше благодарю.

– Не будь таким пессимистом, Боунз, – посетовал на скептический настрой доктора капитан. – Никаких накладок не будет. Тем более что 2365 год вполне себе приличный год: по словам посла Спока, расцвет Федерации, и все такое. Приятное место для доктора и медсестры. – И, бросив еще один короткий взгляд на экран, добавил с укором: – Вот нам со Споком отдыхать не придется: 2374 год и Дельта-квадрант.

Драматичную паузу в речи капитана прервал совсем недраматичный возглас лейтенанта Ухуры.

– Минуточку, – яростно сверкнув глазами, повысила голос связистка, – почему это Спок отправляется именно с вами?

Капитан Кирк к такому вопросу был не готов и, очевидно, начал спешно прикидывать, не было ли в роду лейтенанта Ухуры клингонов, так что на вопрос связистки пришлось отвечать самому Споку:

– Это совершенно логично, лейтенант. – Вулканец устремил задумчивый взгляд карих глаз поверх голов своих подчиненных. – Долг обязывает меня оправиться вместе с капитаном Кирком. Поймите, трудные задачи требуют трудных решений. У меня нет иного выбора.

Проникновенной речи вулканца для пущего трагизма не хватало разве что печального вздоха в самом конце, но величину старпомовского самопожертвования свел на нет щенячий восторг, появившийся на лице капитана.

– Да не расстраивайся так, Ухура, – прокашлявшись, сказал Джим Кирк, – ты тоже отправишься в путешествие не одна. Скотти с радостью составит тебе компанию, рядом с ним ты будешь в безопасности.

Ухура, однако, столь радужных иллюзий не питала.

– Коммандер Скотт расщепил собаку. С ним я точно не буду в безопасности.

– Эй, может, нам не нужно об этом постоянно вспоминать? – возмутился Скотти.

– Вот и я о том же, – поддержал главного инженера капитан. – В общем, ваш год – 2369. – И, чтобы предотвратить намечающийся скандал, быстро добавил: – Раз основные вопросы улажены, прошу всех пройти в транспортаторную. Не будем терять времени, а потому, как сказал однажды великий земляк энсина Чехова: «Поехали!».

**Часть вторая. В поисках собаки**

**2151 год**

– Боже-боже-боже!!! – Павел Чехов прикрыл рот ладонями, видимо чтобы не завизжать от восторга, но не выдержал и вновь запричитал: – Это же каюта самого капитана Арчера! Хикару! Мы в каюте капитана Арчера!!!

– Правда? – Сулу осторожно включил свой трикодер. – С чего ты взял?

– Я был в музее Звездного Флота во Флориде, там есть точная копия его каюты. О! – Павел был уже около компьютерного стола. – У меня есть плакат с этой фотографией! – выдохнул он.

– Не трогай ничего! – Сулу успел перехватить дрожащую руку Чехова, протянутую к оставленному на кресле скомканному полотенцу. – Это может изменить будущее! К тому же это не гигиенично! – Он на всякий случай направил трикодер на энсина, пытаясь обнаружить у него нарушение мозговой активности или, на худой конец, контузию после перемещения в прошлое. Однако трикодер на такие подвиги был не способен и лишь скромно указывал на недавнюю энергетическую активность в этом же месте. Значит, собака должна была материализоваться прямо здесь, всего три минуты назад.

– Только посмотри на это! – не унимался энсин, заламывая руки. – Это же рабочее место капитана Арчера! А это чертежи капитана Арчера! Кровать капитана Арчера! А вот собака капитана Арчера! Точнее, две собаки… хм… – чрезмерный восторг Павла Чехова, к облегчению Сулу, немного поугас, – не помню, чтобы он держал двух…

– Вторая собака – наша, – утомленно сообщил Сулу. Дело принимало скверный оборот. – Они совершенно одинаковые.

Бигли синхронно завиляли хвостами и приветливо высунули языки, выражая полное и безоговорочное согласие с последним заявлением навигатора.

– Скорее всего, наш адмирал Арчер тоже восхищался своим однофамильцем, – кажется, к Чехову начала возвращаться способность мыслить адекватно, – вероятно, вторая собака – клон первой.

– Тогда как понять, какая собака первая, а какая вторая?

Чехов глубоко задумался. Сулу затаил дыхание – иметь дело с думающим энсином было в разы приятнее. Собаки же синхронно уставились на Чехова, смиренно ожидая решения русского вундеркинда, одна из них слегка подергивала хвостом. Но факт наличия хвостовой деятельности у одной из собак лично Сулу не говорил ни о чем.

– Насколько мне известно, у них одинаковые клички и генетический код. – Павел смущенно повел плечом. – Другого способа идентифицировать нужное животное я не знаю. Как-то я в собаках совсем не разбираюсь, – пожаловался он.

– Хорошо, – Сулу решил не впадать в панику, – давай мыслить конструктивно. Что на нашем месте предприняли бы капитан и Спок?

Две пары глаз одновременно воззрились на широкую кровать капитана Арчера.

– Ладно, это был неудачный вопрос, – сдался Сулу. Впрочем, дальнейшему мозговому штурму помешал приглушенный звук шагов за дверью.

– Хикару, это, должно быть, сам Джонатан Арчер! – удушенным полушепотом сообщил Чехов. – Сейчас я с ним познакомлюсь!

– Исключено! Капитан Кирк за это с нас три шкуры сдерет! Если в том времени, куда мы вернемся, еще будет капитан Кирк.

Сулу беспокойно огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь обнаружить какое-нибудь убежище, но прятаться в каюте капитана Арчера было негде. Разве что…

– Живо под кровать! – скомандовал рулевой. – И хватай собаку!

– Какую? – растерялся Чехов.

– Любую!

Но Павел Чехов, поглощенный предвкушением встречи со своим кумиром, на осмысленные телодвижения был в данный момент не способен, и Сулу пришлось действовать самому. Схватив правой рукой первого подвернувшегося бигля, левой он толкнул энсина за кровать и прыгнул следом.

В следующую секунду в каюту вошел человек. Заползая под кровать, Сулу и Чехов могли видать только его ботинки и синюю ткань брюк.

– Хикару, это точно капитан Арчер, – доверительным шепотом сообщил на ухо Сулу навигатор, – смотри какая у него форма. Я однажды сшил себе такую же. 

Но времени удивляться портняжным навыкам энсина у Сулу не было, потому как собака в его правой руке заворочалась и попыталась вырваться. Впрочем, следом за ней активную попытку выбраться из-под кровати предпринял уже энсин Чехов.

– Павел, что ты творишь? – процедил сквозь зубы лейтенант, подтягивая к груди коленки и для верности продолжая левой рукой удерживать Чехова. – Он тебя увидит.

– И пусть! Я мечтал об этом дне с самого детства! Хикару, если ты мне друг, ты меня отпустишь.

– Можно я побуду твоим другом позже? – Сулу еще крепче сжал активно извивающегося энсина и осмотрелся под кроватью: ничего существенного, кроме забытого носка, под ней не обнаружилось. – Вот, возьми его в качестве сувенира, – пошел на сделку с собственной совестью Сулу и кивнул Чехову, указывая на черный носок. – Можешь потом показывать его своим внукам.

– Зачем мне его носок, если я могу поговорить с ним самим? – обиделся Чехов и попытался лягнуть рулевого. Возню под кроватью очень вовремя заглушил лай второй собаки.

– Что такое, Портос? – поинтересовался капитан Арчер и несколько раз прошелся вдоль кровати. Собака, продолжая лаять, семенила следом. – Есть хочешь? Я же кормил тебя час назад. Ну хорошо, попозже дам тебе сыр, хоть ты его и не заслужил.

Собака под мышкой Сулу при упоминании своего любимого лакомства задвигалась интенсивнее, хоть явно и не была голодной. Энсин с навигатором понимающе переглянулись: со Скотти станется проводить опыты над ненакормленной собакой.

– Это не наша собака, – шепотом резюмировал Чехов, глядя на прижатого к полу бигля, – давай его отпустим.

– Не сейчас! – запротестовал Сулу и посмотрел на Чехова таким взглядом, от которого навигатору разом расхотелось что-то предлагать. Тем более что в каюте Арчера что-то происходило. Кто-то вызывал капитана через интерком.

– Ладно, скоро буду, – пообещал Арчер неизвестному собеседнику после краткого разговора о поломках в системе жизнеобеспечения, а затем, отключив связь, присел на корточки, чтобы потрепать собаку по загривку. – Придется тебе поголодать. Получишь сыр, когда я вернусь.

Чехов рядом с Сулу издал какой-то невнятный стон, по всей вероятности означающий крайнюю степень расстройства. Собака же напротив радостно завиляла хвостом, впрочем, вторая собака сделала то же самое.

– Это все из-за тебя! – обиженно сказал навигатор, когда после ухода Арчера они, покрытые изрядным слоем пыли, выбрались из-под кровати. – Я бы мог задать ему столько вопросов. Капитан Арчер – настоящий герой.

– Ты тоже герой, – Сулу уже натягивал на нужную собаку специальный кодированный ошейник, – ты ведь участвовал в схватке с Нероном.

– Ты правда считаешь, что я герой? – обрадовался энсин, с трепетом заглянув в глаза рулевого и, кажется, впервые забыв о капитане Арчере.

– Конечно! – подтвердил очевидную истину Хикару Сулу. – А теперь домой…

Лейтенант поудобнее перехватил бигля руками, а потом, набрав нужную комбинацию на ошейнике собаки, растаял, как и не было. Павел Чехов отстал от друга лишь на минуту, потратив ее на то, чтобы положить на видное место забытый капитаном Арчером под кроватью черный носок.

* * *

**2267 год**

Кристофер Пайк одернул позаимствованную у лейтенанта Тореса прямо в транспортаторной желтую форменку и огляделся. Он совершенно точно находился на «Энтерпрайзе», только этот звездолет казался старше и как будто солиднее, хотя здешние нравы были явно смелее. Взять хотя бы форменные платья женской части экипажа: от головокружительно коротких юбок даже у такого стойкого мужчины, как адмирал Пайк, начали пошаливать нервишки, а вот то и дело встречающиеся по пути хохочущие мужчины в облегающих красных трениках, несмотря на близкий спортзал – обескураживали.

Вдруг за поворотом показался еще один мужчина, к счастью, не в трениках, а в капитанской форме, и был он не один – с собакой. Нельзя было сказать, что этот мужчина был точной копией Джима Кирка из родной вселенной Пайка: он был пониже ростом, пошире в плечах и (надо будет обязательно рассказать Джиму) в талии, но это был точно он. Собака, безвольно болтающаяся у него под мышкой, Пайку была знакома по старым фотографиям.

Недолго думая, адмирал отважно последовал за капитаном и собакой. Идти пришлось не долго – как уже понял Пайк, этот Джим Кирк нес собаку в лазарет. Правда, как оказалось в скором времени, шли они не к доктору Маккою, а в палату интенсивной терапии, где на одной из коек в гордом одиночестве восседал человек поразительной красоты с не менее поразительным вырезом больничной пижамы, демонстрирующей поразительные грудные мышцы пациента. Наблюдая за людьми из-за угла, Пайк не переставал удивляться столь революционным изменениям штатной формы.

– Хан! – поприветствовал человека Джим Кирк. – Посмотрите, кого мы обнаружили на «Ботани Бэй», думаю, вы будете рады встретить старого друга. – И он потряс псом перед самым носом пациента. Задние лапы и хвост бигля маятником качнулись из стороны в сторону. – Не понимаю, почему мы не обнаружили его, когда вынимали вас из криокапсулы, но теперь наша ошибка исправлена!

– Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, капитан, – холодно отозвался Хан, старательно игнорируя опущенного на его кровать пса.

– Ну как же, – Джим Кирк на мгновение замешкался, однако быстро взял себя в руки, – этот пес с вашего корабля, и поскольку на данный момент разморожена всего одна капсула, в которой спали вы, я делаю предположение, что он ваш!

– Уверяю вас, капитан, это не моя собака.

Все посмотрели на деловито чешущегося пса. Пес, поняв, что стал центром всеобщего внимания, блестяще продемонстрировал умение ловить собственный хвост.

– Хан, я понимаю ваше стремление выглядеть перед нами этаким неуязвимым супергероем, поверьте, наличие домашнего любимца ни в коей мере не бросит тень на вашу репутацию. И я совсем не собираюсь распространяться на эту тему, – доверительным тоном сообщил Джим Кирк.

– Капитан, вы много на себя берете. – Человек гордо вздернул подбородок, по прежнему не обращая внимания на бигля, который, игнорируя больничное положение своего предполагаемого хозяина, бешеным кенгуру проскакал по нему на другой край кровати. Адмирал Пайк сочувственно поморщился, вглядываясь в каменное лицо человека, – видимо, у этого Хана железные мышцы были не только на груди. – Там, откуда я прибыл, привязанность разумного человека к низшим формам жизни является признаком безграничного скудоумия.

– Правда? – капитан изобразил крайнюю степень заинтересованности. – И не расскажете мне, что же это за место?

Хан усмехнулся: 

– Как я уже сказал вам ранее, капитан, – только после того, как вы разморозите моих людей.

– Но мы уже разморозили вашу собаку…

– Я еще раз повторяю – это не моя собака! – теперь Хан приподнялся на локтях, так, что хлипкая больничная пижама затрещала на его плечах, а треугольный вырез на груди попытался растянуться до самого пресса. Однако столь явная демонстрация физической мощи Джеймса Кирка как будто не впечатлила. Напротив, на лице капитана заиграла понимающая улыбка.

– О, мне не пришло в голову, что собака принадлежит кому-то из ваших людей. Должно быть, ваша привязанность к этому человеку весьма велика, раз вы поместили бигля в свою капсулу.

Хан на последнее заявление капитана отреагировал суровым молчанием, что заставило Кристофера Пайка еще раз невольно восхититься спартанской выдержкой таинственного пациента. Ему бы такие стальные нервы, не человек – кремень. Однако, капитан Кирк, похоже, сделал из молчания Хана какие-то собственные выводы.

– Понимаю ваше нежелание обсуждать этот вопрос, – сказал капитан после весьма продолжительной паузы, – не во всех военных организациях столь либеральные нравы, как в Звездном Флоте. Но уверяю вас, здесь вы найдете во мне союзника. – И многозначительно покачал головой.

На сей раз выдержка Хану все-таки изменила, и хоть пренебрежительная усмешка на его губах все-таки оттеняла существенную долю рвущихся на волю эмоций, с позиции Пайка было прекрасно видно, как совершенно неаристократично дернулся его левый глаз.

– Что бы вы ни задумали, капитан, я не собираюсь плясать под вашу дудку, – проигрывая борьбу с намечающимся нервным тиком, зловеще сообщил Джеймсу Кирку Хан. – Со мной такие шутки не пройдут. Говорите прямо, чего вы добиваетесь.

– Ну, для начала неплохо было бы узнать, чем нам кормить _не вашу_ собаку, – пожав плечами, ответил капитан.

– Кормите ее, чем пожелаете. Мне до нее дела нет.

И Джим Кирк, и бигль адмирала Арчера с неодобрением посмотрели на Хана:

– Ну, вот сейчас вы явно переигрываете. Животное не заслужило подобного отношения, – укорил незваного гостя капитан и, вновь взяв на руки обиженного бигля, добавил: – О собаке, конечно, позаботятся, пока вы не передумаете на ее счет. Но настоятельно советую вам думать быстрее. Жду вас на приеме через два часа. Лейтенант Макгайверс постаралась организовать все наилучшим образом.

Развернувшись, капитан бодро зашагал к выходу – аккурат к тому месту, где так удачно все это время прятался Кристофер Пайк. Не успев даже толком забеспокоиться, Пайк столкнулся нос к носу с самим капитаном Кирком.

– А! Лейтенант… – Джеймс Кирк задумчиво скользнул взглядом по странного вида форменке Пайка, однако, все еще поглощенный какими-то размышлениями, не обратил на это ровным счетом никакого внимания. – Возьмите эту собаку и отнесите куда-нибудь подальше от моей каюты, а то мистер Спок плохо реагирует на собачью шерсть.

– Х-хорошо, капитан, – выдавил из себя Пайк, на свой страх и риск пытаясь сообразить, каким образом наличие собачей шерсти в каюте капитана может влиять на самочувствие первого помощника. Решив, что душевное равновесие дороже, адмирал добавил уже намного бодрее. – Не беспокойтесь, капитан, я позабочусь о собаке!

Джеймс Кирк кивнул.

– Будете отвечать за нее лично. Ах, да. Не забудь ее покормить, – бросил он через плечо, выходя из медотсека.

Кристофер Пайк улыбнулся ему вслед.

* * *

**2365 год**

Леонард Маккой, конечно, предполагал, что все это дурная затея, но размах авантюры смог оценить, только возникнув на принимающей платформе звездолета «Энтерпрайз-Д». Спок уверял его, что звездолет будет стоять в доках и в транспортаторной никого не будет, но, естественно, правдой слова остроухого гоблина оказались только наполовину: как и ожидал Маккой, транспортаторная была битком набита людьми.

– Кто вы такой? – вскинув фазер, спросил широкоплечий бородатый офицер в странной красно-черной форме, и в следующую секунду вполне закономерно взял доктора на мушку. Его примеру немедленно последовало еще четыре бравых офицера.

– Я судовой врач, – сказал чистую правду Маккой, начиная злиться от обилия направленного на него оружия, – а теперь сделайте милость, опустите фазеры и отдайте мне собаку.

Маккой, хоть особо и не рассчитывал на результат, но последнее слово совершенно неожиданно произвело на рослого офицера умиротворяющий эффект.

– Какую еще собаку? – спросил он настороженным тоном, однако фазер немедленно убрал.

– Обыкновенную, белую такую, с пятнами. – Маккой решил не останавливаться на достигнутом и развить внезапный успех. – Я из санитарной службы! – теперь уже не совсем честно сообщил он. – Вам что, не докладывали, что на кораблях Звездного Флота участились случаи самопроизвольного возникновения собак?

Задумчивость на лице бородача явно говорила, что таких докладов он лично не получал. Однако, судя по тому, что он не вызвал санитаров, подобные инциденты на этом корабле были не редкостью.

– У нас нет вашей собаки, – серьезно сказал он, все еще с подозрением разглядывая Маккоя, – у нас есть только Кью.

Маккою, однако, это ничего не говорило. Вернее, он знал о существовании такой буквы алфавита и даже периодически использовал ее в речи и написании, но, похоже, дело тут обстояло совсем в другом.

– Что же, поздравляю! – Маккой насупил брови, в надежде, что его реакция соответствует важности изложенной ему информации. – И как дела у Кью?

– Он не желает сотрудничать. – Офицер вновь задумался, видимо решая, не разглашает ли он секретные сведения, но все-таки продолжил говорить: – Как появился вчера в образе собаки, так в нем и остается. Капитан уже все способы перепробовал, ничего не помогает.

Упоминание собаки, конечно, обнадеживало, но вот все остальное радовало мало. 

– Интересно, с чего вы вообще решили, что это Кью? – попытался доктор подойти к решению проблемы с другой стороны. – Может быть, это как раз нужная мне собака?

А вот этот вопрос поставил бородача в тупик, и он ответил именно так, как и ожидал Маккой: 

– Думаю, вам лучше поговорить с капитаном.

Так что в следующий миг Маккой уже спускался с платформы транспортатора и бодрым шагом двигался за своим провожатым в недра корабля.

Путь, как ни странно, занял совсем немного времени, и вскоре они уже стояли в просторной каюте, в которой, судя по раскиданным игрушкам и вещам, обитали либо животные, либо дети. Что немедленно и подтвердилось – в помещении обнаружились подросток и собака. А еще там был субтильного вида мужчина средних лет.

– Капитан Пикард, – громко позвал провожатый Маккоя мужчину, – этот джентльмен пришел за собакой! Он утверждает, что его направила санитарная служба.

Капитан Пикард оторвался от лицезрения свернувшейся калачиком собаки (пес находился в неком подобии силовой ловушки) и уставился красными глазами на Маккоя – суточная вахта около пленника явно не пошла капитану на пользу.

– Что значит «за собакой»? И вообще, вы кто?

Маккой сумел сохранить вежливое выражение лица. Кажется, безрезультатный допрос в течение суток подорвал душевное равновесие капитана.

– Я доктор Маккой, и я из санитарной службы, – словно душевнобольному медленно повторил он. – Это собака должна проследовать за мной.

– Где вы видите собаку? – искренне изумился Пикард. – Почему на вас форма старого образца?

– Бюджет у нас урезали, ясно? – доктор начал терять терпение. – А собака вот эта, – указующий перст Маккоя был направлен на пса в ловушке, – является продуктом одного не вполне удачного эксперимента. И моя задача аннулировать последствия.

– О, нет! Вы не понимаете! – Весть о том, что Маккой собирается забрать животное, ввергла капитана в какую-то пугающую активность. – Это ужасное существо! В последний раз из-за него мой звездолет подвергся чудовищной опасности, погибло восемнадцать членов экипажа! После того раза Уэсли, – капитан кивнул на мальчишку, которому принадлежала комната и силовая установка, – соорудил ловушку, которая могла бы удержать Кью в одном месте! Спустя месяцы он в нее все-таки попался! Если вы считаете, что я так легко его отдам, вы сильно ошибаетесь. Я должен знать, зачем он снова здесь!

– Ах, ну конечно, – только и ответил доктор, наблюдая за Пикардом, который наворачивал круги вокруг собаки. По сравнению с этим даже кирковская одержимость своим первым помощником представлялась Маккою легкой увлеченностью. Однако бородатый офицер и мальчишка Уэсли наблюдали за передвижениями своего командира с обыденным выражением на лицах, даже скукой – видимо, и не такое уже повидали. Маккой готов был поспорить, что мальчишка уже устал от капитанской оккупации своей комнаты.

– Ну же! Что тебе надо! Зачем ты снова здесь? – вернулся к допросу капитан Пикард. – Отвечай! Ты… Ты… собака!!!

Пленник хранил гордое молчание, но вдруг, к вящей радости Пикарда, оживился, прошелся по кромке силовой ловушки, задрал заднюю лапу и сделал очень живописную лужу. Что из такого оригинального ответа понял Пикард, было неясно, а потому Маккой все-таки задал вопрос:

– А этот ваш Кью общается с людьми только таким способом? Надо признать, есть в этом определенный стиль…

– О-о-о, доктор Маккой, – капитан покачал головой, – он способен и не на такие подлости!

– Охотно верю, капитан, но все-таки – это собака, – доктор начал подозревать, что застрял тут всерьез и надолго.

– Это Кью! А если считаете, что это не так – докажите! – Пикард насупился.

– И как я, по-вашему, должен доказать, что эта собака является собакой?

– Откуда мне знать, вы же специалист, вот и доказывайте! – Капитан сложил руки на груди – кажется, доктор Маккой начал вызывать у него серьезные подозрения.

– Доказывать видовую принадлежность собак к собакам не входит в мои прямые обязанности, и вообще, меня ждут на моем корабле, – рассердился доктор, однако его гневный тон не произвел на капитана и его подчиненных ровно никакого эффекта, так что Маккой был вынужден признать, что разумные доводы лучше оставить до более подходящего случая.

– Послушайте, эта собака, будь она хоть трижды Кью, может быть переносчиком андорианской чумы, – бросил пробный шар Маккой и с мрачным удовлетворением отметил, что Пикард, бородатый офицер и мальчишка беспокойно переглянулись – видимо, андорианской чумы на их корабле пока еще ни разу не было.

– Но это не самое страшное, – Маккой заговорщически понизил голос, дабы все присутствующие оценили всю тяжесть своего положения, – на ней вполне могли поселиться разумные грязеблохи.

– Таких не бывает, – запальчиво сказал мальчишка.

– Хочешь проверить? – злорадно ухмыльнулся Маккой и, копируя позу местного капитана, сложил на груди руки. – В общем, предлагаю компромисс – вы позволяете мне сделать собаке прививку, а я, так и быть, оставляю ее вам.

Обдумывание перспектив борьбы с разумными грязеблохами собственными силами заняло у капитана Пикарда меньше минуты, и скоро Леонард Маккой уже надевал на собаку электронный ошейник.

– Вам бы успокоительного попить, – искреннее посоветовал он капитану, набирая код активации на ошейнике собаки, – а с этим существом у вас больше проблем не будет. – И действительно, когда доктор Маккой вместе с биглем адмирала Арчера растаяли в воздухе, ни у кого не было оснований обвинить его во лжи.

* * *

**2369 год**

– Это что? Казино? – Ухура глазам своим не поверила.

– Слушай, а в будущем даже лучше, чем я себе представлял. – Скотти расплылся в широченной улыбке, наблюдая, как незнакомые ему существа с оранжевой кожей, большими ушами и приветливыми оскалами обслуживают посетителей игрального заведения.

– Это не может быть звездолетом Федерации, – стояла на своем Ухура.

– Почему же? Я всегда считал, что в будущем человечество ждет рай! – Скотти хотел подойти поближе к рулетке, естественно, чтобы изучить механизм инопланетной машины – не более, но связистка бесцеремонно схватила его за рукав и потащила к ближайшему справочному терминалу.

– Это космическая станция! – наконец сообщила она. – Глубокий космос 9.

– Всамделишная? Теперь понятно, почему на нас никто не обращает внимания. – Скотти перестал крутить головой, рассматривая разношерстный народ, и углубился в изучение схемы станции, представленной на цифровом экране. – Я сейчас сам себе завидую, – покачал головой он. – Эй! Что опять-то!

В предплечье Скотти снова впились пальцы Ухуры, и его неумолимо потащило куда-то сквозь толпу.

– Собака! Я видела, как ее понесли туда!

– Ну, раз так… – Скотти пожал плечами и решил расслабиться, отдаваясь воле неистовой связистки, которая с напором буйвола тащила их в какой-то полузатененный зал.

– Итак, представляю вашему вниманию невиданную диковинку! – вещал за небольшой тумбой рыжий коротышка, явный родственник тех, кто присматривал за рулеткой. Кажется, Скотти с Ухурой попали на местный аукцион, где первым лотом значилась собака адмирала Арчера. – Невиданное существо, прибывшее к нам на станцию самостоятельно, благодаря червоточине! Я сам видел, как оно появилось из ниоткуда. Поверьте, господа, такого животного нет ни у кого! Начальная цена триста слитков латины! Кто даст больше?

– Это же всего лишь собака, – начала Ухура, пока ее не перебил голос Скотти:

– Пятьсот слитков!

– О-о-о, прекрасно! – инопланетянин ощерился в острой улыбке. – Ставку повышает господин в оригинальной красной рубахе до пятисот слитков латины. Кто даст больше?..

– Ты что творишь? – К счастью, торг продолжился, и Ухура позволила себе с силой дернуть инженера за предплечье.

– Эй, полегче! Чуть не оторвала! – Скотти пощупал руку и тут же ее поднял. – Тысяча пятьсот! Нет, две тысячи!!!

– Хо-хо-хо, – рассмеялся инопланетянин. – Смотрю, кому-то не терпится получить животинку себе. Господин, мы, кажется, с вами не знакомы, каким образом вы собираетесь расплачиваться? На аукционах ференги в ходу только наличные.

– У меня есть нечто более ценное, чем наличные, – вальяжно заявил Скотти, – вот! – И он быстро указал пальцем на Ухуру (впрочем, так же быстро убрал палец обратно, чтобы его не сломали). – Прекрасная рабыня из дальнего сектора Алфа-квадранта. Покорная, трудолюбивая и безотказная.

– Что??? – взревела связистка.

– Тише, женщина! – инженер даже рискнул сказать это вслух. – Просто подыграй мне, нам всего-то надо взять собаку на руки! – быстрым шепотом сообщил он.

– Я не собираюсь!..

– Прррродано! – поспешил заключить сделку рыжий коротышка. – Собака ваша, дама наша. Хотя, господин, честно говоря, меня удивляют ваши приоритеты…

– И меня тоже! – Голос раздался как будто бы из ниоткуда, но потом раскидистый куст рядом со Скотти и Ухурой вдруг потерял форму и из сомнительной ценности декоративного элемента превратился в гуманоидного вида инопланетянина.

– Значит, уже и работорговлей не брезгуешь, Кварк, – не сулящим ничего хорошего тоном сообщил незнакомец коротышке.

Посетители аукциона поспешили убраться восвояси, однако Скотти с Ухурой прошмыгнуть к двери не удалось. С невиданным проворством грозный инопланетянин схватил Скотти за руку.

– А вас я бы попросил так не спешить. Работорговля на станции запрещена законом.

– Доигрался, – злобно шепнула Ухура главному инженеру и даже для верности двинула ему в бок локтем. – Теперь нам никогда не получить собаку.

Впрочем, проблемы были не только у них двоих.

– Одо, ты опять все не так понял, – поспешил оправдаться перед неизвестным инопланетянином рыжий коротышка, – произошло чудовищное недоразумение. Никакой работорговли не было.

– Вот именно! – поддержала его Ухура. – На самом деле это наша собака!

– Да-да! – тут же подхватил Скотти. – Мы ее потеряли, а теперь нашли. – И для придания большего веса своим словам он даже повертел над головой электронный ошейник. – А эта молодая, но не в меру импульсивная дама вовсе не рабыня, а моя жена!

От негодующего возгласа Ухуры стеклянные бокалы, расставленные на столиках по всему залу, тревожно завибрировали, а на одном из них, кажется, даже появилась трещина.

– Что? – уже тише повторила Ухура, оскорбленная этим статусом больше, чем положением рабыни из Альфа-квадранта. Но после неистового шевеления бровями Скотти была вынуждена умерить свой пыл. – То есть конечно. Я его жена, – сказала она с заметным оттенком обреченности. – Я просто не люблю, когда меня называют импульсивной.

– Это я вижу, – хладнокровно признал Одо, – а теперь потрудитесь дать мне объяснения.

– Мистер Кварк собирался передать нам собаку бесплатно, – быстро ввернул подходящее объяснение Скотти.

Теперь истерично вопрошать «Что?» пришла очередь предприимчивому коротышке, но под испытующим взглядом главы службы безопасности он вновь расплылся в острозубой улыбке:

– То есть да, именно так все и было, просто не нужно говорить об этом так громко – это повредит моей репутации. Понимаешь, Одо, мой помощник не разобрался и выставил на аукцион чужую собаку. Это было крайне неосмотрительно с его стороны. Мне же не нужны проблемы с законом. Перед ним, как ты знаешь, я кристально чист.

– Вот нам и пришлось импровизировать, – вновь подал голос Скотти. Ему определенно начинал нравиться их внезапный сообщник. Впрочем, главный инженер всегда хорошо ладил с низкорослыми инопланетянами.

– Лучше прослыть работорговцем, чем меценатом, – продолжал между тем коротышка. – Для бизнеса полезнее. После завершения аукциона я собственноручно собирался вернуть им собаку. Надеюсь, тебя устроит такое объяснение?

– Либо это правда, либо сейчас вы все вместе пройдете в камеру.

Скотти, Ухура и Кварк одновременно протестующее замотали головами. Главный инженер для надежности даже протянул коротышке правую руку для рукопожатия, а левой весьма фривольно обнял Ухуру за талию в знак семейного примирения.

Со словами: «Я буду за вами присматривать», Одо передал собаку связистке.

– А ты ловкий парень! – похвалил Скотти Кварк, когда шеф службы безопасности прошествовал на выход. – Не хочешь поучаствовать в одном доходном дельце?

– Он не хочет! И ему уже пора… – сорвала назревающую сделку Ухура и потащила главного инженера прочь из зала.

В следующий раз она заговорила с ним, только когда они, спрятавшись в примерочной кабинке магазина одежды, набирали код на ошейнике собаки:

– И как тебе вообще взбрело в голову назвать меня своей женой. Если об этом узнает Спок…

– Да, ладно, чего мне бояться Спока, – простодушно отмахнулся Скотти, – я же не капитана своей женой назвал…

И они растворились в воздухе раньше, чем пальцы Ухуры успели вцепиться в волосы главного инженера.

* * *

**2374 год**

– Признаться, я не достаточно силен в кинологии. – Спок испытующе посмотрел на капитана, как будто этот факт мог настолько разочаровать Джима Кирка, что тот перестал бы считать своего первого помощника неоценимо умным. – Но, мне кажется, в анатомии данного пса присутствуют лишние элементы, – попытался он все-таки вывести хоть какое-нибудь стоящее умозаключение. 

– А некоторых элементов явно не хватает, – с видом знатока поддакнул Джим Кирк.

– Гав… Гав… Р-р-рваф… – «Сопротивление бесполезно, вы будете ассимилированы», – моментально перевел автоматический переводчик, висевший на шее странной собаки, над которой склонились Кирк и Спок.

– О, не беспокойтесь, ассимилировать она не способна, – благодушно сообщил местный доктор. Насколько понял Джим, он был настоящей голограммой, хотя и вел себя как вполне правдоподобная, но не менее невероятная версия Маккоя, никогда не знавшая о несварении желудка, депрессии и просто плохом настроении. – Еще до вашего прибытия я сумел изолировать ее разум от Коллектива.

– Ну, это хорошо, – рискнул предположить Джим. Правда, от какого Коллектива удалось изолировать собаку, он так и не успел спросить, потому как Спок пресек очередную его попытку задать вопрос о том, что, собственно, здесь происходит.

– Капитан, вы же понимаете, мы должны получить как можно меньше информации об этом времени, чтобы по возвращении обратно ничего не предпринимать, исходя из полученных здесь данных. Все должно идти своим чередом. 

– Да, я понял, понял, только вот как нам вернуть собаку в том виде, в каком взяли у Арчера? Боюсь, что отсутствие глаза не скрыть косметической операцией, а вот этой штукой, торчащей вместо хвоста, спокойно можно кого-нибудь проткнуть. Сказать, что так и было, мы не сможем.

– О! Об этом не беспокойтесь! – вновь пришел на помощь доктор, – здесь не все так запущенно, как, скажем, там. – И он указал на соседнюю больничную койку, где покоилось нечто среднее между человеческой девушкой и разобранным репликатором – куча проводов, металлических имплантатов и светящихся огоньков.

– Жуткое зрелище, – позволил себе заметить Джим Кирк.

– И не говорите, сам не люблю красные лампочки – ужасно пошло, – согласился доктор, – мы обнаружили ее и вашу собаку в нашем отсеке, после того как борги попытались ассимилировать «Вояджер». На ваше счастье, кроме самой собаки мы вовремя обнаружили это. – В руки Джима опустилась банка со странным содержимым: в прозрачной жидкости плавал глаз, по-видимому как раз и принадлежащий собаке. – И это. – В руки Спока попала банка с хвостом, вполне себе симпатичным. 

– Очаровательно, – выдохнул старпом. – Но у меня аллергия на собачью шерсть. – И он поискал глазами место, куда бы можно было пристроить банку с минимальным риском ее разбить.

– Тогда давай меняться, – предложил Джим, но тут же замолчал – очевидно, Спок не был намерен устраивать бартер, – и просто пристроил банку на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.

– Я уже запустил процесс выведения нанозондов из вашей собаки. Думаю, обратить процесс ассимиляции в ее случае будет не сложно, а затем мы вернем ей все недостающие части, – пообещал доктор. – Помогите-ка мне поставить ее на стол.

– А это безопасно? – спросил Джим Кирк с подозрением, глядя на собаку. Все это время она вела себя тихо, что, конечно, соответствовало пожеланиям капитана, но как-то совсем не вязалось с представлением Джима об обычном поведении собак.

– Мне все равно нужно ее осмотреть, так что выбора у вас нет! – очень обнадеживающе ответил доктор-голограмма.

– Капитан, я вполне могу справиться с этой задачей, – пообещал Джиму Кирку Спок и направился к биглю.

Пес внимательно изучил вулканца одним, оставшимся у него в наличии, глазом, и для надежности просканировал камерой, оказавшегося на месте второго. 

– Не нравится мне это, – сказал из-за спины Спока Джим, покрепче вцепившись в банку с ее бесценным содержимым. – Спок, будь осторожен.

– Разве я не всегда …. – начал было Спок, уже отвязывая собачий поводок от ножки стула, но, естественно, именно в этот момент ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Собака с невиданным для ее размеров проворством подскочила вверх и схватила вулканца за локоть. Ошметки синей форменки остались в ее пасти, а сама собака, по-кошачьи приземлившись на четыре лапы, бросилась прочь от вулканца. 

– Лови ее, Спок! Она сейчас сбежит, – крикнул Джим и сам бросился вместе с банкой и плавающим в ней глазом по направлению к дверям медотсека.

Но у собаки, по видимому, были какие-то другие планы относительно своей будущей судьбы. Вместо того чтобы забиться в угол или штурмовать двери местного лазарета, она вприпрыжку поскакала к компьютерному терминалу.

– Она хочет связаться с Коллективом, – истошно завопил доктор-голограмма. – Не дайте ей подключиться к разъему. Иначе мы все погибнем.

Джим Кирк остолбенело уставился на доктора, соображая, каким образом собака может куда-то подключиться, но ответа так и не дождался. А вот Спок такими монументальными вопросами задаваться не стал и в два шага настиг собаку у компьютерного терминала. Пес адмирала Арчера, окрыленный внезапной свободой, уже разворачивался филейной частью к разъему, очень удачно совпадающему по размерам с металлической антенной, теперь заменяющей ему хвост.

– Это крайне плохая идея, – осуждающе сообщил собаке Спок и, стянув с ближайшей койки одеяло, бросил его на голову животному. Бигль ответил на такое хамское поведение со стороны вулканца рассерженным рычанием и принялся неистово кусать одеяло изнутри. Но то ли грубая синтетика не отвечала изысканным гастрономическим пристрастиям бигля, то ли голубой цвет одеяла был ему не по вкусу, но попытка прогрызть ход наружу была вскоре прекращена. И Спок без дополнительный трудностей перенес пса на свободную койку, где доктор немедленно вколол ему анестезию.

– Уф, пронесло! – сообщил капитану Кирку доктор, для надежности держась на заметном расстоянии от острых зубов собаки, как будто его было за что укусить. – Еще бы немного и…

– Нет, не пронесло, – запротестовал Джим Кирк, указывая на кровоточащий укус на предплечье своего старпома, и добавил с беспокойством, обращаясь уже к самому вулканцу: – Спок, тебе очень больно? 

– Если только немного, – скромно признал коммандер, не имея ничего против столь нежной заботы со стороны своего капитана. 

– Тогда немедленно снимай форменку, – самоотверженно скомандовал Джим Кирк. 

– Эй, тут вроде я главный! – возмутился доктор. – Форменку не обязательно снимать, сейчас я отрежу рукав мистера Спока и займусь его раной.

– Займитесь лучше собакой! – После всего пережитого Джим не мог доверять местной автоматике, тем более если она порывалась что-то отрезать у Спока. – Вы пообещали лечить собаку, вот и лечите. А рану обработаю я, как умею! – Джим героически ухватился за форменку Спока и потащил на себя. Старпом к такому смелому обращению с собственной персоной не привык, а потому от растерянности сразу же застрял где-то в недрах своей голубой туники. Капитану пришлось взяться за старпома покрепче.

– Эй, может, сначала меня выключите? На такое я не подписывался, – возмутился доктор. – Знаете, лазарет не место для подобных игрищ. – Кажется, он углядел в поведении гостей нечто предосудительное. 

– Я всего лишь хочу обработать его рану, – возмутился в ответ Джим Кирк, изо всех сил стараясь выдернуть Спока из его одежды, – вдруг эта собака чем-то больна, не мешало бы взять анализы! – Поймав скептический взгляд доктора, Джим добавил очень весомое: – И, если хотите знать, у коммандера Спока есть девушка, так что ваше предположение несостоятельно.

– Могу ли я уточнить, если бы у меня не было пары, предположение доктора имело бы смысл? – вдруг поинтересовался вынырнувший на свет Спок.

– Как знать… – Джим Кирк на манер своего старпома задрал левую бровь и добавил после драматичной паузы: – Но у тебя ведь есть девушка! 

– Может, вы все-таки меня выключите? – жалобно попросил доктор у капитана и его старпома, увлеченно разглядывающих друг друга.

Однако коммандер Спок не был склонен идти на поводу у голограмм.

– Нет, доктор! – решительно заявил вулканец, с трудом оторвавшись от созерцания хитрого прищура на лице Джима Кирка. – Займитесь собакой. Я вдруг понял, что мне просто необходимо как можно скорее вернуться на корабль и уладить один жизненно важный вопрос.

**Часть третья. Возвращение на «Энтерпрайз»**

Воздух слабо заискрился, и на принимающей платформе звездолета «Энтерпрайз» материализовались Кирк, Спок и полупрозрачная собака. Пес в руках капитана, не считая своей призрачности по причине возвращения в исходную реальность, был как новенький – вернее сказать, как старенький, и от первоисточника внешне ничем не отличался. Все материализовавшиеся личности без исключения были крайне задумчивы – очевидно, подвернувшееся путешествие подарило им немало пищи для фундаментальных размышлений о смысле жизни и прочих высоких материях. Но не успели они сойти с платформы, как рядом с ними появились защищающий свою несчастную голову Скотти, яростная Ухура и прижатый к ее груди еще один прозрачный пес.

На счастье Скотти, связистка моментально переключила свое убийственное внимание с его шевелюры на капитана и старпома.

– А! – не то торжествующе, не то угрожающе сообщила она Джиму Кирку, но, заметив отсутствие голубой форменки у вулканца и присутствие ее в руке капитана, продолжение свое бравой речи оставила при себе. – Бесцеремонно впечатав добытого пса в грудь Кирка и с нескрываемым удовольствием заехав по уху старпома, она, со словами: «Считай, что я тебя бросила», гордо покинула транспортаторную.

– Не женщина – огонь, – доверительно поделился своими впечатлениями Скотти. Последний раз главный инженер разговаривал вот так с придыханием, когда ему позволили самолично провести глубокую ревизию генератора материи-антиматерии «Энтерпрайза». Однако дальнейшие его восхищения прервал появившийся на платформе Маккой, естественно с трофеем.

Торжественно, словно свадебный подарок, он преподнес третью собаку Споку, потому как все руки Джима были уже заняты.

– Ладно, я был не прав, считая это место дурдомом, а вас главными психами. Счастья и любви вам, друзья мои, – благословил он капитана и старпома и побрел, покачивая головой, в лазарет – видимо, за изрядной порцией бренди.

Джим Кирк и коммандер Спок обменялись вопросительными взглядами, однако поразмышлять над неожиданным приступом человеколюбия у доктора Маккоя им не удалось: на платформе транспортатора почти одновременно появились адмирал Пайк и энсин Чехов с лейтенантом Сулу. На троих у них оказалось две призрачных собаки.

– Капитан, – звонко отрапортовал Павел Чехов, сбегая с платформы, – мы выполнили ваше задание. – И, всучив собаку первому помощнику, с гордостью добавил: – Может, вы подумаете о присвоении мне звания лейтенанта? Вот Хикару считает, что я герой.

– Но я не подбивал его просить повышения, – поспешил оправдаться навигатор и, взяв энсина под локоток, быстро потащил его к выходу из транспортаторной.

Коммандер Спок проводил их громким чиханием, а адмирал Пайк сочувственно покачал головой.

– Аллергия на шерсть – ужасная вещь, – с видом знатока сообщил он вулканцу. – Советую вам поскорее собрать собак, пока не проявились какие-нибудь другие симптомы. – И, чтобы мотивировать стоявших в задумчивости капитана и старпома, он первым положил своего бигля на круг транспортатора. 

Для того чтобы распределить остальных собак, Джиму Кирку и Споку потребовалось меньше минуты, и скоро пять абсолютно одинаковых тявкающих и почесывающихся биглей заняли положенные им места на принимающей платформе. А еще через минуту вместо пяти полупрозрачных собак там осталась только одна, но вполне себе материальная.

– Отличная работа, Скотти, – похлопав по плечу главного инженера, сказал капитан Кирк, – собрать собаку у тебя получилась не хуже, чем ее развеять.

– Спасибо, кэп, – польщено ответил Скотти, несмотря на всю сомнительность подобного комплимента. – Можно я теперь пойду?

– Конечно, – благодушно отпустил капитан главного инженера, и в транспортаторной остались только он, Спок, адмирал Пайк и бигль адмирала Арчера. Впрочем, последний из присутствующих имел весьма определенные намерения транспортаторную покинуть. Встав на задние лапы, пес начал неистово скрести когтями дверь, так что Джиму Кирку, дабы сохранить в целости флотское имущество, пришлось взять бигля на руки. 

– А вы ему нравитесь! – сообщил капитан Кристоферу Пайку, когда бигль попытался перепрыгнуть с его рук на руки адмирала. – Может быть, вы согласитесь доставить его адмиралу Арчеру?

– Разве вы не хотите доставить его сами? – удивился Пайк.

– Ну, – протянул Джим Кирк, стараясь не слишком активно коситься на своего старпома, – у нас с коммандером Споком на «Энтерпрайзе» неожиданно обнаружилось столько дел, что я вряд ли сумею выкроить время, чтобы слетать на Землю.

Пайк слабо улыбнулся, принимая на руки ластившегося пса.

– Что же, я передам адмиралу Арчеру от вас пламенный привет и собаку. Надеюсь, он сдержит свое обещание и пришлет вам в награду варп-усилитель.

– Да-да, будем надеяться, – отозвался капитан Кирк, хотя было очевидно, что его мысли курсируют в заметном удалении от инновационных технологий. Судя по расслабленной позе коммандера Спока, его разум также занимало что-то более привлекательное, нежели последний писк инженерной мысли. Так что адмирал Пайк не покривил против истины, предположив, что свою награду за эту миссию они уже получили. А варп-усилитель будет только приятным дополнением.


End file.
